


keep me in the dark

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Other, Sex Work, Smut, Unknown sexual partner, also the partner is the sex worker not Damien, the partner has a dick but gender is not specified and no pronouns are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Sweat dripped down his forehead, dampening the fabric of the blindfold, but it never slipped from its place over his eyes. It kept him in the dark, literally and figuratively, protecting the anonymity of the stranger and allowing Damien to lose himself in the sex like he never had before.
Kudos: 19





	keep me in the dark

There was no sound but his own quiet breathing and nervous heartbeat; the room was utterly silent as Damien sat on the edge of the unfamiliar bed, fully naked save for the blindfold wrapped securely over his eyes.

He fidgeted with his hands in his lap, wondering again for the umpteenth time if he should begin masturbating before the other person arrived. The woman who had lead him to the room had told him it was his choice to start on his own or to wait, just like she’d told him it was up to him whether to take his clothes off or allow the other person to strip him. He’d chosen to disrobe himself, feeling oddly embarrassed at the idea of being undressed by somebody else, but he still teetered on the edge of indecision with regards to pleasuring himself in advance.

He took a breath and told himself to relax; he was the paying customer here, there was no right or wrong answer. It was whatever he wanted to do. Besides, he’d been waiting long enough that it was probably too late to start masturbating now.

And just as that thought crossed his mind, the door opened.

He lifted his head toward the sound on instinct, despite being unable to see. A second later, the door clicked shut, and Damien could just barely hear the person’s footsteps coming toward him, muffled by the room’s thick carpet.

They stopped right in front of him, and for a few moments they did nothing, the person presumably looking him over while Damien struggled not to squirm. It was so odd, having no sight; what did this person think of him? What did they look like? He had no way of knowing. Not even their voice could be a clue, for they wouldn’t speak in accordance with his own wishes.

The thought of some stranger he couldn’t see purring in his ear, saying filthy things or praising him sweetly... it was too much. He’d had to request they be silent or he wouldn’t have made it here.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he jumped slightly, unprepared for the touch. Almost apologetically, the hand moved to the back of his neck, massaging gently to help him relax. The person picked up Damien’s own hand, pulling it away his lap and guiding it to reach out and touch something.

It was their cock. They were fully hard, and this was their way of letting him know. He blushed as he wrapped his hand around it, feeling the size and length. It seemed rather large.

Well, he had asked for that.

The person began to push him back, nudging him to lie on his back in the center of the bed. He felt the mattress dip under their weight as they settled between his spread legs, hands caressing his thighs.

The butterflies in his stomach were so intense he nearly shook. This was it. He was really going to do this. He was going to have blindfolded sex with a completely unknown person. He was going to be fucked by a stranger he couldn’t see, someone whose name he wouldn’t even be able to cry out as they had their way with him. If he ever ran into this person after tonight, he would have no idea. This person could be anyone; he had no way knowing exactly who was looking at his naked body, touching his most intimate areas, making him moan and writhe in pleasure on this bed that wasn’t his in the artificial darkness beneath his blindfold.

Oh God, he wanted this stranger’s cock inside him.

* * *

“Oh God, yes, _yes!_ More, please, fuck me! Don’t stop - oh, _ohh!_ "

It was the most intense sex of his life. It felt like all his other senses were heightened in the absence of his sight, and every touch and thrust lit his entire body on fire. He was being driven wild by each hard thrust, begging shamelessly for more, arching greedily into the stranger’s body. They never spoke, never made a sound other than their heavy breathing, but they pounded into him unrelentingly; on and on, for how long Damien didn’t know, never slowing and never easing back, giving him everything he asked for and more.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, dampening the fabric of the blindfold, but it never slipped from its place over his eyes. It kept him in the dark, literally and figuratively, protecting the anonymity of the stranger and allowing Damien to lose himself in the sex like he never had before.

“Oh my God, oh fuck,” he panted. “Oh Christ, I - I’m - _aahh!_ ”

He gripped the sheets hard in his fists, cumming with a wordless shout of ecstasy, and he could swear he saw lights burst before his eyes under the darkness of the blindfold. His heart thumped so loudly in his ears that if his unknown partner made any sort of noise as he tightened up around his cock, he missed it completely.

Damien lay limp on the bed, exhausted and spent and more satisfied than he could ever remember being. The stranger pulled out of him, and began to clean up the mess with a cloth, silent as ever. Once finished, they took the time to gently brush the sweaty hair away from Damien’s forehead before slipping away, closing the door quietly behind them.

Damien had no idea who they were, but it didn’t matter. He was never going to forget them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you want to talk to me!


End file.
